


Reference Check

by DavidFalkayn



Series: That 70s Gate [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1, That '70s Show
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidFalkayn/pseuds/DavidFalkayn
Summary: Soon to be graduating cadet Jackie Burkhart is being considered for a position in a Top-Secret project headed by Colonel George Hammond.  Captain Jack O'Neill has been ordered to do a standard background check on Cadet Burkhart.  This is the first in a series of planned character vignettes set in the 70s Gate universe.





	Reference Check

**Author's Note:**

> _As I continue to revise That 70s Gate, I'm finding that there is so much to do with the characters--especially sketching out their life journeys from the end of the series through the Stargate era that I can't do them justice in just the main story without bogging the story down in too much detail. And so I decided that the best thing to do was to do any really deep character pieces in these short vignettes This story describes how Jackie was first brought into what would become the Stargate Program. If people like what I'm doing here, I have other story ideas covering Jackie's time in the Academy, her time before beginning her new life, flashback vignettes to the past where those who are fans of Jackie/Hyde, Jackie/Kelso, and/or Jackie/Fez will have something to look forward to--and might also be a bit bittersweet as well. I also have some ideas about stories dealing with her adventures both as part of Project Giza and later as head of SG-14--including a particularly dark time where she...well...you'll find out in the main story soon enough. The 70s Gate universe diverts from its canon sources at key junctures. For the 70s Show, the break point is the end of Season 7 at the motel. However, I have taken some liberties with episode order as the show itself tended to play fast and loose with the timeline. As regards the Stargate Universe, I'd say I'm keeping 95% or so canon compliant, but I won't swear to that. For instance, I have taken some liberties regarding Jack O"Neill and George Hammond's prior association with each other and am guessing on approximate ranks held by the officers during the eighties. In all cases, I am trying the best I can to keep within the spirit of canon if I don't always stick to the letter. Again, I hope everyone enjoys this story._

_The Pentagon, Washington D.C., 1984_

“Come in, Captain O’Neill.” Colonel Hammond exclaimed with a broad grin on his face. “Grab yourself a cup of coffee and take a seat.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Captain Jonathan “Jack” O’Neill responded as he poured himself a cup of black coffee and settled down in the chair on the other side of the desk where the older, bald headed man sat. “Can I ask…”

“Why the devil you’re here instead of running that covert op in East Berlin you were pulled from?” Colonel Hammond completed, the grin on his face now replaced by a serious expression as he handed a manila folder marked ‘Top Secret—Need to Know Only’ to the man sitting across the desk from him. “Go ahead.” The colonel prompted, “You’ve been cleared.”

Opening the folder, Jack’s eyes widened as he read the contents of the folder. “This is either the best prank since we stole the Army mule and Navy goat at the same time while I was in the Academy or someone’s been smoking too much of the wrong stuff or…”

“I assure you it’s no prank, Captain and there are no drugs involved. It’s very real.” Colonel Hammond declared in an authoritative voice. “While it’s still being listed as discontinued on the books, Project Giza has been reauthorized. General O. W. West has been put in charge.”

“Well…they’ve got the right man for the job.” Captain O’Neill declared, “He’s a kick ass…take names…don’t put up with bullshit sort of guy.”

“Exactly.” Hammond agreed. “I’ve been ordered to put together a team. This team will officially be used for a variety of covert operations—much like what you’re doing now. Off the record, your most important jobs will be tied in with Project Giza.”

“Who’s going to be on the team?” Jack asked, “Besides myself, that is?”

“Captain Charles Kowalksy…”

“I’m familiar with him.” O’Neill nodded his head approvingly, “Good man.”

“Glad you think so.” The colonel replied with a snort. “As for the rest of your team…” He then read off a list of names of individuals coming from each of the services—all highly trained specialists, receiving in return a nod of the head from his second in command until he came to the last name. “The final candidate is a senior cadet about to graduate from the Academy.” He then handed another manila folder to the captain, this one with the name Jacquelyn Beulah Burkhart on the folder’s tab.

“A greenhorn?” O’Neill’s eyebrows lifted as he opened the folder, “Are you sure, Sir?”

“Read her record.”

“3.5 GPA. Good…but not great.” Jack declared, “Major in Geospatial Science and minor in meteorology. Looks like she’s decided on a pilot track.”

“She has.” Colonel Hammond affirmed, “However, she also shows remarkable aptitude for reading people and situations that would serve her well in intelligence and covert operations.”

“And she’s as blunt as a B-52 Arclight strike.” Jack snorted.

“She’ll let you know where you stand real quick.” Hammond laughed, “That mouth of hers has put her on track to break your record for punishment walks.” 

“So…what do you want me to do?”

“Before I bring her in, I need you to do a reference check on her. Go to Point Place, Wisconsin. That’s where her family and most of her friends live. She also has a former boyfriend who lives in Chicago—he’s an officer with the Chicago Police Department. Another boyfriend who’s currently shacking up with someone named Christie in Cleveland, and…” He shook his head, “A third boyfriend—a former foreign exchange student who returned to his home country after coming into a rather large inheritance.”

“Damn.” Jack chuckled, “She got around.” His laughter fading, he remarked in a cautionary tone, “That would seem to call her stability into question.”

“I don’t think so.” Colonel Hammond shook his head. “She hasn’t had that problem during her time in the Academy and when she is involved with someone, she’s strictly monogamous. Other than the fact that she’s got a big mouth sometimes, she’s not a discipline problem at all. Her instructors speak highly of her eagerness, intelligence, and leadership ability. She’s very active in extracurriculars: head cheerleader for the Falcons, judo, dance…” Chuckling, he added, “She’s also suspected as being the ringleader behind the theft of the Army mule before the last Army-Air Force game.”

“I heard about that.” Jack laughed, “Didn’t they find the mule in the Commandant of Cadet’s office back in West Point after the game?”

“Yeah.” George laughed. “They apparently fed him well before locking him in there.” Signaling that the meeting was at an end, the colonel rose to his feet. “Well, Captain…unless you have any further questions?”

“No, Sir.” Jack replied, “It seems to be a cut and dried assignment. Do a reference check on our cadet and report back to you with my findings.” Setting both folders back down on the desk, the captain declared, “I think I’ll start with the former exchange student and work through the rest of her old boyfriends before hitting Point Place and the others.”

*********************************************************************************************

_Interview Report: Fez—Don’t ask me to type his real name._

Arriving via commercial jetliner at the international airport of the lush tropical paradise that had been billed as one of the world’s least known—yet most enjoyable—pleasure resorts, Captain Jack O’Neill put on his sunglasses as he surveyed the terminal. Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Jack picked up his luggage and began making his way to the car rental kiosk until he was diverted by an attractive dark-haired, bronze-skinned woman wearing a sarong waving and smiling at him.

“Captain O’Neill?” She called out, motioning the Air Force officer towards her. “I’m Aisha.” She grinned as she slipped a lei over the captain’s neck. “I’ve been instructed by my employer to take you to him. He is looking forward to meeting with you.”

Smiling back at the attractive woman, Jack replied, “Well…let’s not keep the man waiting.”

After a pleasant drive to the island’s capital city, the car pulled over next into the driveway of a large mansion. The car stopping in front of the mansion, a footman opened the door as Aisha motioned for the captain to accompany her. Following his guide, Jack was escorted into a large, luxurious office where a young man seated behind a desk awaited him.

“Thank you, Aisha.” The young man said as he rose to his feet. “Captain O’Neill? My name is…” He then rattled off a long and complicated series of vowels and consonants before pausing and laughing, “Just call me Fez. I got used to being called that while I was an exchange student and resident in your country.” He requested as he motioned towards the bar. “Help yourself to a drink and join me.”

Walking to the bar, Jack helped himself to a scotch and soda before joining his host at his desk. “Thank you for meeting with me…Fez. I assume you know why I’m here?”

“Yes.” The dark-haired young man replied as he sipped a fruity drink. “You want my impressions of Jackie Burkhart.”

“Right.” Jack nodded his head, “Anything you can tell me would be greatly appreciated.”

“I see. Why are you interested in my opinion…if I might ask?”

“She’s being considered for a position. I’m here to do a…I guess you could call it a reference check.” Jack replied as he took a sip of his scotch.

“Ah.” Fez nodded his head. “Well then, I’ll tell you what I can. What would you like to know?”

“I’m trying to get a feel for what sort of person she is.” Jack answered back. “Anything you can give me would be helpful.”

“All right.” Fez replied, “I first met her about eight years ago when I came to your country as an exchange student.” He chuckled, “I’m afraid back then I was a little…I guess you could say clumsy…with people—especially the opposite sex.” A winsome smile appeared on his face. “When I first met her, I thought she was a goddess. So beautiful with long black hair. I fell for her instantly.” He laughed, “I’m afraid I was a little too enthusiastic…you could say I stalked her. I had some…peculiarities when I was younger.” He confessed before continuing, “But, at the time she only had eyes for Kelso…”

“Michael Kelso?” Jack asked, checking his notepad.

“Yeah.” Fez affirmed with a nod of his head. “He was a good friend of mine. We roomed together briefly while I lived in your country. Anyway, Michael had a problem keeping his pants on…if you know what I mean.”

“I get the idea.” Jack replied. “So he cheated on her.”

“Often.” Fez answered back, his smile vanishing. “But he always managed to get away with it until Jackie caught him making out with Laurie Forman.”

“She’s Red and Kitty Forman’s daughter---right?”

“And my ex-wife.” Fez acknowledged, receiving a raised eyebrow in response from the visiting captain. “I’d rather not talk about it if it is all right with you.” The dark-skinned resort mogul declared, “It’s still a pretty sensitive subject for me and not really relevant here.”

“All right.” Jack agreed, “I’m not here to pry into your affairs. I’m just here to learn more about Cadet Burkhart the person.”

“Have you talked with her yet?” Fez inquired.

“Not yet, but if my interviews go okay, I will.” Jack promised. “So…” He queried, getting back to the matter at hand, “You were saying that she finally caught her boyfriend cheating on her. What did she do in response?”

“She broke up with him and…much to my disappointment…began chasing after Hyde…Steven Hyde…another friend of ours.”

“And her second boyfriend after Kelso.” Jack noted.

“Right.” Fez nodded his head. “But that was a year or so later.”

“Did she ever cheat on Kelso, Hyde, or yourself while you all were with her?” Jack asked.

“Never.” Fez answered back vehemently, shaking his head. “She always remained faithful to whoever she was with at the time even when that person hurt her—and all three of us hurt her pretty badly at one time or another. That’s not to say she was a saint.” The dark-skinned young man clarified, “She could be petty and vindictive when she wanted to be—and she wanted to be quite often. That tongue of hers could tear a man or woman apart. Although she got better as she got older. None of us deserved her.” He declared somberly as he showed Jack a picture of him and Jackie. “That picture was taken after the two of us won a dancing contest. She was the best dance partner one could ask for. Graceful…passionate…so beautiful…”

“Sounds like you’re still carrying a bit of a torch for her.” Jack stated in a sympathetic voice.

“I guess you could say I am.” Fez confessed with a warm smile. “She has that effect on men. You’ll find that out for yourself if you should meet.”

“So…what was your reaction to her breaking up with you and going to the Academy?”

“Confused at first.” Fez replied, “Then she explained why and it made sense.” He further explained as Aisha refilled both men’s drinks. “You see…for me, it was like I had finally gotten the girl I dreamed of and…I wasn’t happy. The more we were together, the more it didn’t feel right. She picked up on that and told me she felt the same. She then told me about her dream…to fly free among the clouds…and that she had gotten accepted by your Air Force Academy. I didn’t understand why she wanted to join the military at first…it seemed so unlike her. I thought she wanted to get away from me. That she couldn’t stand being with me. But again, she explained it to me and I understood.”

“What did she tell you?”

“She told me that she loved and cared about me, but not in the way of a husband and wife and asked me to ask myself if I really loved her that way.” Fez replied in a soft voice, “After thinking real hard about it, I told her that she was right. That I cared about her very much, but not in the way a husband cares for his wife. It wouldn’t have worked between us.” He forced himself to admit, “We’d have ended up hating each other and I could never put either her or me through that. So I told her to go and be with the clouds and be happy and free.” He then opened his desk drawer and took out an invitation with the seal of the Air Force Academy. “I just received this in the mail and have already made plans to fly to Colorado Springs to watch her graduate.”

Finishing his drink and rising to his feet, Captain O’Neill rose to his feet and extended his hand. “I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you there. Thank you for your time, Fez. You’ve been most helpful.”

“You’re welcome, Captain.” Fez replied as he took Jack’s hand and shook it. “I hope you give Jackie the job. I promise you that you won’t regret it. Aisha will take you to your hotel. Don’t worry, your rooms, meals, and entertainment have been taken care of for the remainder of your stay. Enjoy yourself and if I may be of any further service, please let me know.”

*************************************************************************************************************

_Interview Report: Michael and Brooke Kelso_

“Hello, can I help you?”

Captain Jack O’Neill smiled at the attractive dark-haired woman who answered the door. “Hello, Ma’am. I’m Captain Jack O’Neill, U.S. Air Force and I was wondering if I could speak to your husband for a few minutes.”

“Just a second.” She replied. Turning her head, she called out, “Michael? There’s a Captain O’Neill with the Air Force. He wants to speak with you about something.”

“Be out in a moment, honey! I’ve just finished giving Betsy her bath and am getting her changed now.”

“Ok, Dear.” She responded as she turned her attention back to the man waiting patiently at the door. “Come in, Captain. Michael will be with you shortly.”

“I understand, Mrs. Kelso.” Jack smiled as he entered the small but comfortable and well-kept apartment. “I’ve got a little boy of my own.”

“They do keep you busy, don’t they?” Brooke chuckled as she ushered her guest to a comfortable living room chair just as a tall man entered with a little girl, about four or five years old, in his arms. 

“Go to your Mama, Betsy. Michael chuckled as he gently put his daughter down on the floor. Offering his hand to the man seated in the chair, Kelso introduced himself. “Michael Kelso. I got your message that you wanted to talk to me about Jackie. How can I help you?” He asked as he sat on the couch next to Brooke who had Betsy in her lap.

“She’s being considered for a posting after she graduates in a few months and we’re just doing a standard background check on her.” Jack explained.

“We’ll answer any questions we can.” Brooke responded as Michael nodded his head in agreement.

“Yeah…except maybe for Hyde and the Formans, I probably know Jackie better than anyone else.”

“So I gathered.” Jack replied and then inquired, “I understand that you had a relationship with her.”

“Yes.” Kelso nodded his head. “We were each other’s first serious relationship…but it didn’t work out.” Taking a deep breath, he reluctantly confessed, “Look, Captain. I’m not the smartest man on the block. Hell…I’m not the smartest man anywhere—even when I’m in the room alone.”

“Michael…” Brooke gently chided only to be interrupted by her husband’s gentle hand on her hers.

“It’s okay, Brooke. I know what I am. I’m just glad I’ve got you and Betsy to remind me that I’ve got something special when it looks like I’m about to do something stupid.” Turning his attention back to their guest, Michael continued to answer his question, “Truth is, I hurt her an awful lot. And you know what’s the kicker? No matter how badly I hurt her, in the end she forgave me. Oh…there was no way she was ever going to get back with me. I found that out the hard way after Chicago about five years ago when I almost lost Brooke and Betsy. But when I needed a friend…there she was.”

“Can you tell me what happened at Chicago?” Jack asked, gentling his tone.

As Michael glanced at his wife, non-verbally asking her permission, he received in return a supportive nod, “It’s okay, Michael. We’ve already worked it out. What’s done is done. You can talk about it.”

“It was a little after her graduation from high school.” Kelso recalled. “Her and her boyfriend at the time—Hyde—were having problems. She decided to go to Chicago for a job interview after telling Steven that she was willing to give it up and stay in Point Place if he would tell her that he could see the two of them having a future together.”

“So…she was trying to push him into marriage.” Jack queried in a deliberate effort to goad an emotional response.

“No!” Michael shook his head violently. “She did that with me once and I got scared and took off for California. That’s when I lost her the second and last time. Jackie learned her lesson from that. She knew better than to try to pressure Hyde into marriage.”

“She just wanted him to make a commitment to their relationship.” Brooke declared, picking up the narrative. “Jackie’s seen too many marriages and relationships busted up due to betrayal and stupidity to want to leave anything to chance—hers with Michael and Steven. Her parents divorcing after her father was imprisoned for bribery. Her mother’s and father’s affairs both while they were married to each other and after the divorce. Michael and me almost breaking up. Her best friend Donna’s up and down relationship with Eric Forman. Donna’s father Bob’s first marriage, then his second, then a relationship with her mother. What’s funny is through all that, she still remains a hopeless romantic.”

“Brooke’s right.” Kelso declared in a soft voice. “Jackie’s seen a lot of crap and while it might have knocked her down, she always got back up again. She’s the most stubborn, most determined, most pig-headed woman I know next to the lady sitting next to me.”

“I think I’ve learned enough.” Jack announced as he rose to his feet and extended his hand. “Thanks for your time.”

“You’re welcome.” Michael replied. “I hope Jackie gets the posting.”

*************************************************************************************************************

_Interview Report: Steven Hyde_

“C’mon, baby.” Steven leered as he wrapped his arm around Christie’s waist. “I scored some prime stuff from Denny at the bar.”

“Sounds good.” Christie growled, “Tips were lousy tonight.”

“No bachelor parties tonight?” Hyde joked as he opened their apartment door and the pair entered the dark abode.

“Hell no.” Christie snorted. “Just the regulars and one guy who wanted more than a lap dance. Bernie threw him out after he grabbed my ass one time too often.”

“Bernie must have a helluva throwing arm.”

“What the…” Hyde exclaimed as he quickly turned on the light to see a man wearing a blue jacket with military insignia on the shoulders and blue pants seated in his chair. “Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing in our pad?”

“The name’s Jack O’Neill…Captain…United States Air Force. And your door was open. You’re a hard man to get hold of Steven Hyde.” Jack declared, his nonchalance hiding an alert posture. “I’ve been trying to contact you for the past week.”

“I know.” Steven growled, “I guess it was too much to hope for that you’d be smart enough to get the message. So…I’ll make it clear…get the hell out of my home.”

“Not until I get what I’ve come for.” Seeing the slight movement Christie made towards the small of her back, Jack cautioned, “I’d advise against that. I’m faster. And…I’ll make sure the police know about your stashes…yes…plural…I know where they all are and there’s no way you’ll be able to get rid of ‘em all before the cops nab you and I can guarantee you that you will not like the prison where you’ll be doing your time at.” 

“Chill out, babe.” Hyde whispered. “Let’s hear his pitch. We can always throw him out later.”

“Better.” Jack nodded his head. “There really is no need for all this posing and threatening—by either of us. It’s actually no big deal. All I want to do is ask you a few questions about an old friend of yours we’re considering for a posting. Answer my questions and I’ll be out of your hair.”

“All right.” Steven replied as he sat down on one of the other chairs while a wary Christie took a seat on the couch. “I’m guessing you’re talking about Jackie. Shoot.”

“Okay. You were close to Cadet Burkhart—were you not?”

“Yeah…as in we slept together and had a serious relationship for over a year.” Hyde confirmed.

“What can you tell me about her?”

Steven sneered, “I can tell you that she’s annoying, clinging, obnoxious, loud, and a general pain in the ass.”

“And yet you stayed with her for over a year and almost married her.” Jack noted with a sarcastic grin on his face. “She must not have been that much of a pain in the ass.”

“All right!” Steven threw up his hands in frustration, “I guess she had her good points.” Blinking at the Air Force officer’s stern gaze, Hyde let out a breath of air. “She’s got a knack for getting things done. And…” He forced himself to confess, “She’s loyal to those she cares about.”

“What was your reaction to her entering the Academy?”

“I thought it was a big mistake.” Hyde bluntly replied. “I don’t trust the government. I don’t trust corporations. I don’t trust the military. And I sure as hell don’t trust goons like you.”

“You’re absolutely right to want to keep an eye on all of the above.” Jack commented, much to his unwilling hosts’ surprise. “So…you didn’t like her decision because you don’t trust Big Brother.”

“Right.” Steven nodded his head.

“So that makes her the enemy in your eyes now?” Jack riposted.

“Maybe.” Hyde bluntly responded with a noncommittal shrug of his shoulders. “Maybe not. We’ll see.”

“Thank you, Mr. Hyde.” Jack said as he stood up. “I think I got what I came for.”

“Good.” Steven growled, “Now you can get the hell out of my apartment.”

“I’ll give Cadet Burkhart your regards.” Captain O’Neill jibed back as he exited the apartment.

“You do that.” Hyde responded through gritted teeth as he watched his uninvited guest depart. Turning to his girlfriend, he sneered, “We’ve got to get a better lock.”

*********************************************************************************************************************

_Interview Report: Robert and Midge Pinciotti_

His eyes widening in momentary surprise at the sight of the lovely…and busty…blonde woman answering the door, Jack cleared his throat. “Mrs. Pinciotti? I’m Captain Jack O’Neill…”

“Captain O’Neill!” Midge grinned as she opened the door to her and Bob’s Florida home. “Please…come in.” As she ushered the captain into the living room, she called out, “Bob? Captain O’Neill’s here!”

“Hi there, Ho there, Hey there!” A jovial Bob Pinciotti greeted as he ambled into the living room while Midge went to the bar, returning minutes later with drinks for everyone. “Have a seat, Captain. So, you want to ask us about Jackie…”

“That’s right.” Jack replied, “So…what can you tell me about her?”

“Well…I wasn’t that close to her.” Midge confessed, “You see, me and Bob divorced and were separated for a couple of years. During that time, I moved to California and tried to jumpstart my movie career but…” She shook her head, “I was too old for the parts I wanted and the parts they offered me…well let’s just say playing a MILF is okay once or twice, but I didn’t want to make a career of it.”

“I knew her mostly through Donna.” Bob explained, “My daughter and her were best friends. After Pam and Jack’s divorce, she lived for a while at our place. She’s definitely a strong personality.” Bob chuckled. 

“She could be very abrasive when you first meet her.” Midge recalled. 

“Yeah.” Bob nodded his head in agreement. “Donna didn’t care too much for her at first.”

“Donna hit her in the back of the head with a basketball when they were nine!” Midge exclaimed.

“I’d forgotten all about that!” Bob laughed. “They started getting close when Donna began to get interested in Eric though.” He recollected, “I remember Donna telling me that Jackie would always listen to her whenever she needed advise on dealing with Eric.”

“Yeah…like the time she told Donna to get Eric that scented candle for his birthday. That was really very sensitive of her.” Midge remembered.

“So…she was someone you could confide in.” Jack prompted.

“Not when she was younger.” Bob laughed. “She probably had the biggest mouth in Point Place—but she was honest about it. Later on…as she grew older…she got better at keeping secrets.” Looking the captain in the eyes, Bob declared, “If you’re worried about her not keeping government secrets…don’t be. She’s not a teenager anymore. I don’t know what you’ve got planned for her, but if you’re looking for someone to get the job done and keep her mouth shut while she’s doing it and after the job is done—then you’ve found your girl.”

Rising to his feet, Jack extended his hand to his hosts. “Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. and Mrs. Pinciotti. You’ve been most helpful.”

*********************************************************************************************************************************

_Interview Report: Eric and Donna Forman_

“Thanks for meeting me Mr. and Mrs. Forman.” Jack stood up as the young couple approached the table where he was seated.

“It’s our pleasure.” Eric replied as he and Donna sat at the restaurant table opposite the Air Force Officer. “And please…call us Eric and Donna.”

“All right.” Captain O’Neill smiled, “It’s Jack here.”

“I guess you want to talk to us about Jackie?” Donna prompted, “What would you like to know?”

“Oh…general background.” Jack explained, “What sort of person was she like growing up? What do you think her strengths are? Weaknesses? That sort of thing.”

“I don’t know if we can tell you more than you’ve probably already gotten talking to the others.” Eric said, “But we’ll do the best we can.” Taking a deep breath, the young teacher began, “We…Donna…myself…Michael Kelso…Steven Hyde…had ourselves something of a closed circle for a long time. You see, Jackie went to private school after about age nine until she transferred over to Point Place High.”

“She was a year behind us.” Donna recalled. “At first, none of us got along with her.”

Yeah.” A grin appeared on Jack’s face, “Your mother told me about the time you beaned her with a basketball.”

Chuckling, Donna replied with a nod of her head, “She called me a lumberjack and made the mistake of turning her back on me.”

“And Donna doesn’t miss.” Eric joked as his wife playfully slapped his arm. “It took some time for Jackie to work her way into our group.”

“That’s right.” Donna agreed, “Fez actually had an easier time of it than she did.”

“I’m afraid I didn’t help matters much.” Eric confessed. “We didn’t get along too well together.” A brief smile crossed his features, “I used to call her the devil.”

“And we all tried to get Kelso to break up with her.” Donna remembered.

“But eventually she managed to work her way in.” Eric said, “Even quit the cheerleading squad in her senior year when Kat and the others began riding her over her going out with Hyde.”

“Remember when she put that green dye in Kat Peterson’s shower head and itching powder on all the cheerleader’s uniforms as a goodbye present?” Donna giggled.

“She’s still a practical joker.” Jack chuckled, “We think she was the ringleader of that group that kidnapped the Army mule and put it in the Superintendent of Cadet’s office before the Army-Air Force game.”

“That sounds like something Jackie would do.” Eric laughed. 

“She can be very obstinate and doesn’t give up easily.” Donna remarked, getting serious. “She fought hard to try to save her relationships with both Kelso and Hyde—even after they dumped on her pretty badly.”

“And you better believe she’ll bring that same persistence and determination with her to whatever you’ve got planned for her.” Eric declared. “The two of us might not have started out friends, but now, I consider her to be one of my best friends.”

“Mine too.” Donna agreed.

“Well…” Jack said as he got up, “Thank you for your help.”

“So…who’s next on your list?” Eric inquired with a grin.

Jack replied as he picked up the check for everyone. “Her parents and then yours, Mr. Forman.”

***************************************************************************************************************

_Interview Report: Jack Burkhart_

“Thank you for meeting me, Mr. Burkhart.” Captain O’Neill said as he entered the newly reinstated lawyer’s office.

“Don’t mention it.” Jack Burkhart, formerly a city councilman, disbarred attorney, and business owner, now, after a great deal of work—and more than a few well placed bribes, blackmail threats, and called in favors once again a practicing lawyer slowly rebuilding his practice, replied as he gestured at the seat opposite his desk. “I understand you wish to discuss my daughter?”

“Yes, Sir.” Captain O’Neill responded with a frown, “We’re considering her for a posting and we’d like to get a more complete picture of her.

“In other words, you’re doing a background check on her.” Burkhart summarized as his guest nodded his head in assent. “Well…I can tell you that I and her mother opposed her entry into the Academy.” Raising his hand, the lawyer continued, “It’s not that we have anything against the military—just the opposite, in fact. We think you and your fellow men and women in uniform do an important job. It’s just that we don’t think our little girl belongs in a uniform when she should be mingling with politicians, business leaders, and generals. Well…at least she didn’t enlist. She’s becoming an officer. I guess that’s something.” Burkhart heaved a dejected sigh.

“I began my career in the ranks before entering the Academy.” O’Neill declared with a frown. “I believe my time as an enlisted man has made me a better officer.”

“I see.” Burkhart barely hid his scowl. “After a great deal of effort, I managed to get Congressman Fuller to arrange for her to leave the Academy during her freshman summer—what do you call it…”

“Doolie Summer.” O’Neill interjected.

“Oh, yes.” Burkhart nodded his head. “Stupid name. Anyway, when she was told that she could leave, she refused. Told the Congressman she wanted to stay.” Shaking his head, the lawyer declared, “Her mother and I had plans for her. She was to marry into a good family and set an example for others. Instead…she chose to crawl around in the dirt and mud like a…”

“Common soldier?” O’Neill interrupted, not even hiding his contempt for the man seated across from him. Rising to his feet, the captain decided that enough was enough. “I think I have enough to go on now. Thank you for your time, Mr. Burkhart.”

***************************************************************************************************************************

_Interview Report: Pam Burkhart_

Note: Unable to finish interview due to inebriation of Mrs. Burkhart. Little of value attained from the answers she gave to the questions I was able to ask. She knows little to nothing of her daughter’s activities. Conclusion: Her and her ex-husband deserve each other and neither of them deserved their daughter. Am looking forward to the final interview with the Forman parents.

*********************************************************************************************************

_Interview Report: Red and Kitty Forman_

“Come in, Captain O’Neill.” Red grinned as he guided his guest to the kitchen where Kitty was busy setting plates and taking a blueberry pie out of the oven.

“I hope you’re hungry, Captain.” Kitty smiled as she cut into the pie, serving a piece first to the Air Force officer, then her husband, and finally herself.

“Thank you, Ma’am.” Jack replied as he bit into the pie. “I think this is the best blueberry pie I’ve had the pleasure of eating!” He exclaimed as he took a sip of coffee.

“Why thank you, Captain! And please, call me Kitty.”

“And I’m Red.” The Forman patriarch announced.

“Call me Jack, then.” Jack replied, and then prompted, “I guess you know why I’m here.”

“Yeah.” Red nodded his head, “You want our impressions of Jackie. Well…” the retired navy man declared, “You’re not going to find a better officer for whatever it is you’ve got in mind than Jackie Burkhart.”

“That’s right.” Kitty affirmed, “She’s like a second daughter to us.”

“I can see that.” Jack replied.

“I see you’ve met her parents.” Red frowned.  
“Yes.” Jack responded, his tone of voice reflecting his disdain for the Burkharts. “They were an…experience.”

“Jack is a crook and Pam is a lush.” Red growled. “I think it speaks a lot for her that she was able to rise above those two’s examples and make a life for herself.”

“You seem very protective of her.” Jack noted.

“Like I said.” Kitty replied as she refreshed everyone’s coffee, “She’s our second daughter.”

“Out of all the moron squad that used to camp out in my basement…” Red declared, “She was the only one other than Steven who could work on a car and the first one of ‘em to get their act together.”

“I know you’ve probably heard a lot of bad stuff about her. That she’s mouthy and selfish and all…” Kitty said with a frown, “But ignore it. She had to grow out of what she saw from her parents before she became the lovely young woman she is today. She’s had her heart broken so many times that it’s not even funny. But you know something—she gets right back up again.”

“Yeah, our little girl’s one tough cookie.” Red agreed. “You can knock her down, but you’ll never beat her.”

“That’s one of the constants I’ve gotten from talking to almost everyone.” Jack declared. “That she has a stubborn streak a mile wide.”

“That she does.” Red laughed.

“She’s had to in order to deal with what’s been dumped on her.” Kitty remarked. “But there’s a sensitive side to her too. She still dots her i’s with hearts and collects unicorn figurines and…when she thinks no one’s looking…she does something totally nice and unselfish like…it was before she left for the Academy…” Kitty recalled, “I had to go to Kenosha for a nursing conference and I spotted her working at a thrift store. I didn’t say anything to her or let her know that I saw her…I know she wouldn’t have liked that.” The Forman mother wiped a tear from her eye, “No one else other than me, her, Red, and now you know this.”

“Don’t worry, everything you’ve told me is confidential.” Jack promised, adding a caveat, “Of course, my CO and his and anyone else with a strict need to know will be able to access the information, but I can promise you that there won’t be many of those.”

“I know how the military works.” Red replied, “You’re not telling me anything I don’t already know. I fought in two wars and retired as a CPO. I think I’ve seen and done it all at one time or another.”

“I wouldn’t doubt it, Chief.” Jack chuckled, earning a grateful smile from the old navy man for his use of the man’s rank. “Well…I think I have enough for my final report. Thanks for your hospitality and for the pie.”

“You’re welcome.” Kitty replied with a big smile on her face as Red shook the Air Force officer’s hand. 

“If you speak with Jackie before we do, tell her we’re looking forward to watching her graduate with her class.” Red exclaimed as the couple showed their guest out. “And come by any time you’d like. I can guarantee you a cold beer and I’ll grill up some brats and we can watch whatever game’s playing on the tube.”

“I might just take you up on that one day.” Jack replied with a genial laugh as he walked away.

“What a nice man.” Kitty observed as the captain got into his rental car and drove away.

Nodding his head, Red agreed, “Yep. I think I like him.” His lips turning up in a knowing smile, he remarked in a nonchalant voice, “Our little girl’s bound for big things.”

“Red…” Kitty glanced at her husband through squinted eyes, “Do you know something I don’t?”

“Of course not, Darling.” Red chuckled, “It’s just that we’ve got a bright girl and I know that she’s going to go places.”

************************************************************************************************************************

_Debriefing: The Pentagon, Washington D.C._

“Interesting reading.” Colonel Hammond remarked as he read his second-in-command’s report. “Cadet Burkhart is definitely a live wire.”

“That she is, Sir.” Jack chuckled, “But I think she’s got what it takes to do this. She’s had to overcome a lot of stuff—both of her own making and crap dumped on her by others and she’s met every challenge head-on. She doesn’t flinch, is intensely loyal to those she cares about, and will fight to the last breath. I’d recommend we bring her in.”

“I agree with your recommendation.” George replied. “So…let’s see what she has to say to our offer.

***************************************************************************************************************

_The Invite: U.S. Air Force Academy, Colorado Springs_

Pausing at the conference room door, Jackie took a deep breath before knocking in the approved manner.

“Enter!” A voice with a distinct Texas twang called out. 

Entering the conference room, Jackie marched crisply to the table behind which stood two officers, one, a bald-headed man with colonel’s eagles on his shoulders and the other with the insignia of a captain. Coming to a halt before the table, Jackie snapped to attention.

“Cadet Captain Jacquelyn Burkhart reporting as ordered, Sir!”

“At ease, Cadet.” The colonel responded with a jovial grin on his face. “Have a seat.” He commanded, gesturing to the chair opposite where the two officers stood.

“Thank you, Sir.” Jackie responded as she did as she was told.

The two officers then sat down in the chairs opposite her before the colonel spoke again. “I’m Colonel Hammond and this is Captain O’Neill. We’re here to offer you a position in a special program.”

“You’ll be briefed on the project should you accept our invitation and complete your training successfully.” Captain O’Neill declared, anticipating the cadet’s response.

“Should you join this project…” Colonel Hammond warned, “You will not be able to discuss it with anyone. It is under the strictest of security protocols.”

“In other words…” The Captain’s lips turned up in a sarcastic grin, “Keep that big mouth of yours shut.” Pausing for a moment, he further cautioned, “If you agree to accept our invitation, you will be tested like you’ve never been tested before. Pushed beyond what you thought were your limits and then pushed a bit further. What you will be going through will make anything else you’ve done look like a walk in the park. But…I can guarantee you this…it’ll be worth it.”

“What will I have to do, Sir…if I might ask?” Jackie respectfully inquired.

“First…” Colonel Hammond replied, “You’ll go on to your pilot training as you had planned.”

“If it can fly…you’re going to learn how to fly it and fly it well.” O’Neill declared, “Jet fighters, bombers, transports, turboprop and piston driven planes, rotary wing, gliders…you’ll learn how to fly ‘em all.” Smiling as he saw the young cadet’s eyes light up on hearing his words, the captain continued. “Then, you go on to the Army for jump and Ranger training.”

“Then the Navy where you’ll get a taste of SEAL training.” Colonel Hammond interjected, picking up the narrative. 

“If you make through all that…” O’Neill remarked, “You’ll be sent to a very special school where you’ll learn a whole lot of fun stuff…fun for you, that is…not so much fun for the people you’re going to apply the lessons you learn at that school to. So…in or out?”

“I’m afraid we have to have your answer one way of the other here and now, Cadet. So…care to go on the adventure of a lifetime?” Colonel Hammond prompted.

A broad grin appearing on her face, Jackie responded with an enthusiastic, “Count me in, Sirs!”

“Welcome aboard Project Giza.” Colonel Hammond replied. “You’ll be briefed in full on the project provided you pass your training successfully.

“Good luck, Cadet.” Jack smiled at the young woman. “You’ve got a lot of people who believe in you--two of whom are standing in front of you right now.”


End file.
